talespinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список серий мультсериала
Эта страница включает в себя список всех 65 серий первого и единственного сезона мультсериала «Чудеса на виражах». Главные персонажи и актёры озвучивания Серии # Грабёж и молнии. Первая серия (Погром и молния. Часть 1) #Грабеж и молнии. Вторая серия (Погром и молния), часть 2 #Грабеж и молнии. Третья серия (Погром и молния), часть 3 #Грабеж и молнии. Четвёртая серия (Погром и молния), часть 4 #Отсюда к веку машин/Ост. Кто заменит робота?/Машина - друг человека/Из прошлого вперёд к механическим технологиям/Грядущая эпоха машин (From Here to Mashinery) #Пираты и морское чудище (It Came from Beneath the Sea Duck) # Время не ждёт (Time Waits for No Bear) # Мама на один день/Мамочка на один день/Ост. Трудно быть мамой/Летающий бизончик (Mommy for a Day) # Лёд и больше ничего (I Only Have Ice for You) # Молли напроказила/Ост. Молли в неволе/Молли и её нянька/Избалованная Молли (Molly Coddled) # Полли хочет получить сокровище/Гоша хочет сокровище/Охотники за сокровищами/К сокровищу приведёт попугай (Polly Wants a Treasure) # Игра слов (Vowel Play) # Драгоценный идол/В поисках идола/Ост. Кому дороже идол/Дорогостоящий идол/Ценный идол/Идол богатства/Пропавшие сокровища (The Idol Rich) # Штормовая погода/Ненастье/Буря (Stormy Weather) # Еле-еле душа в теле (Bearly Alive) # Ей хотелось помечтать/Ост. Мечты, где ваша сладость?/И она может помечтать/Удобная возможность помечтать/О возможности помечтать/Её спасение в мечтах/Призрак старого капитана (Her Chance to Dream) # Суета из-за кита (All’s Whale That Ends Whale) # Тембрийская награда (The Golden Sprocket of Friendship; Золотая шестерёнка) # Надбавка за заправку (For a Fuel Dollars More) # Просто у Вас глупый вид (Как в кривом зеркале), часть 1 (A Bad Reflection on You, part 1) # Просто у Вас глупый вид (Как в кривом зеркале), часть 2 (A Bad Reflection on You, part 2) # Медведь на бреющем полёте (On a Wing and a Bear) # И звёзды меркнут (A Star is Torn) # Аристократы/Ост. Не всё то золото, что блестит/Соприкосновение со стеклом/Немножко стекла/Не всё то золото/Драгоценный груз (A Touch of Glass) # Чем они больше, тем сильнее хрюкают/Чем они больше, чем громче кричат (The Bigger They Are, the Louder They Oink) # Шпион познаётся в беде (A Spy in the Ointment) # Балу - принц голубых кровей/Самый достойный из достойных королевских голубых кровей/Самой лучший из всех Балу голубых кровей/Балу голубых кровей (The Balooest of the Blue Bloods) # Превращения от похищения (A Baloo Switcheroo) # Легендарный авиатор Джексон (Whistlestop Jackson, Legend) # Всё или ничего (Double or Nothing) # В воздухе женщины (Feminine Air) # Город за горизонтом (Last Horizons) # Полёт снежной утки/Полёт снежного утёнка (Flight of the Snow Duck) # Если ты спас тигра (Save the Tiger) # Старик и Утёнок (The Old Man and the Sea Duck) # Война врунов (War of the Wierds) # Грозные капитаны (Captains Outrageous) # Бандиты и время (The Time Bandit) # По ком бренчит колокол?/По ком звонит колокол?, часть 1 (For Whom the Bell Klangs, part 1) # По ком звонит колокол?, часть 2 (For Whom the Bell Klangs, part 2) # Гражданин Хан (Citizen Khan) # Овёс и необычное наказание (Gruel and Unusual Punishment) # С рождеством, Молли! (A Jolly Molly Christmas) # Воспитание Балу (My Fair Baloo) # Искатели утраченного сокровища (Waiders of the Wost Tweasure) # Операция (Совершенно секретно) "Лётная школа"/Засекреченная лётная школа/Секретная школа пилотов/Лучшая школа пилотов (Flight School Confidential) # Задержание Младенчика (Bringing Down Babyface) # Сквозь залпы/Военные игры/Прыжки на пистолетных выстрелах/Хватаясь за оружие/Пушки и прыжки (Jumping the Guns) # Тайны ошибок древности (In Search of Ancient Blunders) # Последний шанс Луи (Louie’s Last Stand) # Глубокие знания (Sheepskin Deep) # Пиццу с неба получай (Pizza Pie in the Sky) # Балу-громовержец (Baloo Thunder) # Реактивный Балу (Bullethead Baloo) # Судьбу не обманешь (Destiny Rides Again) # Бесстрашные пилоты/Неравный обмен/Машина для мошенника/Ас из асов/Экспериментальная модель (Mach One for the Gipper) # Я от тебя не отстану (Stuck on You; Застрял в тебе) # Ловкие и пушистые/Смех и мех/Пушистые непоседы (The Sound and the Furry, Без названия) # Выкуп за тётушку (The Ransom of Red Chimp) # Дорога в Макадамию (The Road to Macadamia) # Ваш почтальон Балу (Your Baloo’s in the Mail) # Потерянный рай (Paradise Lost) # Очень маленькая Молли (The Incredible Shrinking Molly) # Гости из прошлого (Bygones) # Осторожно, за штурвалом ас (Flying Dupes) Категория:Серии